To Tell Or Not To Tell, Heroes' Story
by Sorceress Of The Fake
Summary: Although Hyrule has been rebuilt and most enemies have been demolished, a constant battle still rages in Link's heart; to tell or not to tell. Although Zelda has rebuilt Hyrule and saved the citizens from utter defeat, a constant battle still rages inside her heart; to tell or not to tell. Join the both of them as they tread through the hardships of being in love.
1. Hey! That's My Hat You've Got There!

**A/N- Hello! For those of you that have read my other story, Scarborough Fair, I have not put it on hiatus, I just need to actually work on the next chappie, and post it… :P This is my new Zelda story! I might be slow to update, but know that a LOT of devotion and hard work goes in to every chapter and story I post. This takes place a few years after Twilight Princess, and I would like to thank Zelda Rubix for her wonderful story How Zelda Got Her Groove Back. I think if you haven't already, you should definitely read the story and subscribe. Hoprocker, I'd also like to thank you for your contributions to FanFiction, and if you like The Hunger Games, you should read her interesting stories. You both are supremely awesome. Anyway, if you'd like me to add anything to this story, please either PM me, or leave a review. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Link's POV**

I sighed, taking in the drab landscape of Gerudo Desert, wondering exactly why I was sent out to investigate a few measly bokoblin appearances. I scanned the horizon watching for anything suspicious. Nothing. I decried to head off towards the Arbiter's Grounds and continue my search there.

I trudged through the golden grainy sand that reminded me of Her Majesty's hair…

_FWOOSH_

I turned around to see a bokoblin's head tumbling down a hill of the sand.

My senses were on high-alert then, but I saw, nor heard anything.

My days spent there were always parallel; investigate, kill a monster, think of Her Majesty… For a while I was occupied, but thirty-one days spent in repeat gets tedious, so I was relieved when I could finally get out of that barren wasteland.

* * *

Next, as I dived down to Lake Hylia I saw a rainbow that looked similar to Princess Zelda's eyes. Contemplating, yet always calm and collected. However, when I hit the chilling water, my hazy coma slithered away swiftly.

* * *

As I ran through Hyrule Fields, I wondered if the Hyrulians would miss me. Probably. I am the Hero of Twilight. Oh, well. Some things never change… Like my love and relationship with Her Highness… I was driving myself insane with the thought of her! I needed to stop.

I finally stepped foot into Castle Town, the smells, tastes, and even the small little memories from that place came flooding back to me in a comforting wave.

I then was greeted by several shouts,

"Sir Link, how are you?"

"Link, are you faring well? Do you need medical attention?"

"Buy something from Malo Mart, Link!" How much I hate that annoyingly amusing music...

So, it was nice to be back. However, there was only one person I wanted to see, and no one here was her.

Suddenly horns blared, soldiers came to attention, and everyone bowed in respect for their ruler, Princess Zelda.

Figuring that I didn't want to be thrown in jail, I too knelt in my most honorary position.

Zelda herself strode down the pavement in a casual golden sundress that shimmered and looked entrancing, with a look of amusement in her violet eyes, and her light brown hair in a purposefully messy fishtail braid.

I tried really hard not to choke on spit, and ended up biting my tongue really painfully instead.

"I see Mr.,"instead of calling my some weird name, she nimbly leapt forward, took my hat right off my face, and giggled, "Get that hat off your head right now!"

Before I even knew what was happening, she was running off with my hat! So, I did the most sensible thing a person could do, and sprinted off after her. But, unfortunately she had the upper hand, having traveled through the entire castle so many times she could do it in her sleep. I, however, only traveled the whole castle once -when I was fighting Ganon- and I only actually spent time in a small segment, where my room, the kitchen, the dining room, and the exit and entrance was. So I was screwed. So, again, I did the only reasonable thing to do, and I yelled, "Yo! Zellie! I need my pretty green hat back! Give it back! Pwease?"

Nothing. Sometimes she royally pissed me off.

So, I ran to a large staircase, saw about ten-million pillows, placed them at the bottom -save one- grabbed a blanket, and rode primly and properly screaming all the way down. Just as the whole staffing network at the castle came in. Funny how trouble always finds me. Huh.

Mr. Pompy-butt-Ooooolala-From-who-cares-where roared, _"Link Forest Hyrule Triforce Farore Alexander Sword Nayru Eldin Greene! _Just what in the name of Holy Hylia do you think you're doing?"

I thought carefully before answering this one, as I was already in too much trouble, "Well, you see, these pillows were already here, and I was chasing the Princess to get my hat back, and she'd gone down these steps, and I'd thought it'd be faster if I slid down, and there happened to be a pillow and blanker, so I took the opportunity -because really, when do you get to slide down a set of stairs as a full-grown man- and slid down the stairs, screaming and shrieking and yelling and bellowing and shouting all the way!"

Mr. Pompy-butt seemed to consider my answer, only to have his eyes boring into my soul moments later saying, "Guards, seize him, for violation of proper behavior in presence of higher rank."

"Excuse me, Richard, but _what _do you think you're doing?" Thanks the gods, Zelda had come to my rescue!

The soldiers seemed to freeze in mid-motion when Zelda spoke. No-one could disobey her when she had that much authority in her voice.

'Richard' replied defensively, "Well, Princess, this young man here seemed to violating castle rules, so it was in my place to throw him in the dungeon. That's all."

Zelda didn't even consider her words before she commanded, "You be careful where you flaunt your authority from now on." Her eyes seemed to say, '_or else you won't have any…_'

Everyone quickly shuffled from the room, leaving the silence heavy, as it was only Her Highness and me left in the large expanse.

I mumbled, "So, ummm, how are you doing, Your Majesty?"

Zelda looked at me funnily, as if expecting me to die randomly right then. "My, when did we get so formal, Link?"

I exploded. "Zelda, you're always saving my ass! Really, I mean, whenever I get in the slightest bit of trouble, you always rescue me! And that's a lot! Why do you do it, Zellie?"

Zelda looked at me pityingly. "Because-"

I didn't let her finish. "Is somebody in _looove _with the Link-Man?"

"Ew, no."

"Well it sure seems like it."

"Well, you're wrong Link," Zelda retaliated.

"Whatever Zellie."

"I guess you don't want your hat back…" She trailed threateningly.

"Wait! No, I want my hat, don't get me wrong!" I panicked, looking around the room worriedly.

"I'm sure you do, but you'll have to find it first."

"That's not fair!" I wined.

"Well, life isn't either..." She replied bitterly...

* * *

**A/N- So, how is it? Please review, and maybe give me more ideas for Link's middle names? I want as many as I can get. Also, please at least give this story a try, because I have excellent plans for this story! Thanks, and have a great day! Also, Link calls Zelda by Her Majesty, and other stuff because he is sometimes respectful, and sometimes not, and also because I don't always want to always call her by one name.**


	2. Although You're Gone, I'm Still Here

**A/N- Hi! I'm back! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, favoriters, and followers, so thanks! Umm, there's a time skip in this chapter about threeish months. Nothing really happens then. They mess around, have fun, that's about it. Plus, if you've ever gotten the LoZ TP trading cards, you'll know Link, Zelda, and Ilia (even though she most likely won't be a big part of this story) were about sixteen when the whole Twilight Princess catastrophe actually struck, therefore making Zelda and Link about nineteen, just a little bit of helpful information. Let me know Link's middle names! You guys choose! It could be something a bit odd, such as 'Maniac' if you so desire, but please, something's going to happen, and all middle names in usage will be there! But, I'm sure you don't want me to ramble on, so here's the story!**

* * *

_"Take all your wasted honor, __Every little past frustration, __Take all of your so-called problems, __Better put 'em in quotations…"_

_-John Meyer, "Say"_

**Link's POV**

A season passed, as they tend to, and fall passed into winter. I couldn't help but remember Zelda's words, _"Neither is life…"_ I wondered why she said them; she had everything she wanted. I didn't, but I don't find that concerning.

But I still had a Christmas gift that would blow her mind! She had been getting more and more work to do, as it was nearing the grand ball of the Goddesses, and this was going to lighten her spirits, make her forget her worries. Zel had always wanted a puppy, and she was about to get one, too! I had to get them, though.

Damn, if I didn't get dressed quickly I wouldn't get breakfast, so I threw on some random clothes, ran my hand through my hair, and made a mad dash for the royal dining room.

Upon arrival, I saw Zellie stuff something onto her lap, but thought nothing of it.

I skidded onto a chair and started wolfing* down everything in sight.

King Harkinian looked at me oddly, but said nothing.

I found it suspicious that both Zelda and King Harkinian were acting strangely, but I passed it off as bad luck.

And so it went, every day, but alas, today was Christmas Eve, and because I had forgotten about I had a whole ton of work to do. I had to get the twenty puppies, find a suitable room for them, place them there, get streamers…. On and on the list traipsed. Oh, well; I'd do anything for my incredible Zelda.

* * *

How, exactly was I supposed to get twenty golden retriever puppies into a ballroom…? Myself! Hahaha! I didn't even bother looking around the hallways, as most everyone already knew that I could transform into a wolf. Still.

I gathered my will, and thought about being a wolf once again, and when I could focus again, I was standing on four paws, twenty dogs looking expectantly at me.

"All of you puppies need to get into that room," I tilted my snout towards the ballroom, "because tomorrow when a she of the man-things opens the doors to that space, you must charge playfully at her and lick her all over. Do you all understand?"

In response, twenty quiet yaps told me they understood.

I quickly herded them into the ballroom, changed back in to my original form, got some food for them, told them not to make a mess, and closed the doors behind me.

Conveniently, Her Royaltyness* Zelda had gone to Zora's Domain to visit the Zoras and go ice fishing. Huh. Funny how that happens…

Knowing very well that I wouldn't be able to see Zel tonight, I'd decided to retire to my quarters early.

Upon arrival to my rooms I noticed an outfit folded neatly on my feathery bed. There was a note on top of it and it read,  
_"Dear Link, _  
_ I know when you get this note I'll be at Zora's Domain, so please read this carefully. This is what you_ should_ wear tomorrow, but you don't absolutely_ need_ to wear it, however I'd greatly appreciate it. _

_ I hope that whatever surprise that you've planned this Christmas is safer that last's, because I nearly got a concussion last time. _

_ Also, please don't bother looking all over creation for me tomorrow morning, because when I give my speech tomorrow you'll see me._

_ Give my best regards to my father, please._

_With My Best Love, Zelda_

So, interested on what Zel was suggesting I wear, I picked up the clothes and inspected them. What I saw wasn't uncommon for me to wear, but it was a heck of a lot fancier. The tunic was of a rich soulful blue, decorated in Hyrule's symbols in silver, all along the bottom and collar of the tunic, my tight skinny-jeans-like* leggings were not leggings this time, but actual skinny jeans that were a silver-ish grey color. My soft boots were a menacing black, and my hat matched my tunic.

_'Zelda really has a good taste in clothes,' _I thought.

And as I thought about if I was going to wear what Zelda planned for me, I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

_*lol…. 'wolfing.'_  
_**Yes, I know I'm making words out of thin air, but it's fun; you should try it, too!_  
_*** I decided I wanted a bit of modern world in the story._

**A/N- I'll work on another chappie tonight, but I can't promise it'll be up. It should be up in a few day's time. I'd really enjoy it if you guys review my story, even though I have a lot of mistakes, because I usually fix them as soon as I realize I have them. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. **


	3. Knights, Wolves, and Big Bad Johnathan

**A/N- Chapter three! I'm sorry if any of you get offended by the few swear words in this chapter. There are no f-bombs. I'm also sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas, but this chapter is necessary. Review, please, and then if your heart desires… go play Twilight Princess. lol…**

* * *

_"Head underwater,_  
_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while,_  
_The breathing gets harder,_  
_Even I know that…"_  
_ -Sara Bareilles, Love Song_

**Link's POV**

I woke up abruptly by the pealing of a bell… That's right! Today is Christmas, and Zelda's giving her annual speech about something or another, and the bell meant everyone needed to be in Hyrule Castle in half an hour.

I decided I'd listen to Zelda's advice about an outfit to wear because I had nothing good to wear.

I shoved the hat onto my naturally kamikaze hair, walking out off my rooms at the same time. I jogged down to the royal dining room and swiftly ate, knowing it was polite to be fashionably early, not late.

I went back to my room, grabbed the Master Sword, my shield, my brown leather gloves, my bow and arrows, my hookshot, the rest of my gear, my other stuff, and strolled towards where Zel was going to speak.

When I reached my destination, I could hear the chatter of a merry crowd. Zelda was nowhere to be seen, but I knew that she would appear soon, as the five-minute bell was ringing in the background.

I decided to find a spot in the middle, as that's where I'd get the best view of Her Majesty herself.

The royal fanfare was now blaring in my ears by the musicians who played it. Zelda walked slowly forward, accepting the thundering applause graciously with her hand. She was clothed in the most beautiful thing I had seen. It was a velvety dark lavender dress that was lined with white fur. Her hair was done in an elaborate braid, and although I couldn't see her shoes, I knew that her shoes were also of the same materials.

She started to speak. "Greetings, Hyrule. It is with great honor that I declare that evil has been ridded from our country for three and a half years. I would like to thank all of my brave soldiers for fighting valiantly," at that I snorted, "and I would like to thank every single citizen of Hyrule for keeping hope, even when times seemed dire. You will all find a gift under your tree from myself, as I am ever thankful that my country is so strong and proud. Now, if I may ask, Link Greene, please come up here?"

Slowly, the crowd's eyes landed on me, and they moved to make a path for me to move through.

As I had no choice, I moved sluggishly, reluctant to have all eyes on me, especially instead of Zelda.

**Zelda's POV**

As the crowd parted, I saw Link move slowly towards me and I smiled when I saw that he had chosen to wear what I had set out for him, as he looked every inch the Hero Of Twilight.

As he approached me, he knelt respectfully, and muttered, "You're Majesty."

I laughed, and said merrily, "You needn't talk like that to me Link, stand up!"

He looked at me skeptically, but didn't disobey me.

I looked him in the eyes seriously and asked him, "What I am about to ask is a personal favor that you do not have to do, so choose of free will. Do you wish for me to continue?"

Link looked uncomfortable, like I was about to ask his hand in marriage. He shifted, but nodded in reply. You could hear the crowd breathe in it was so silent.

"Alright," I continued, "you are called 'Sir' by so many, respected by so many, and are adored by many. You are a great swordsman, and are trusted by all. We all enjoy your company, Link Greene, and we all see it fit to make you _officially_ Sir _Link Greene, Hero Of Twilight, Knight_-"

Before I could say anything more, the crowd erupted in applause, not even waiting for a response.

I looked at Link, a mirthful glint in my eyes, and whispered loud enough only for him to hear, "Well, we're all waiting,_ Hero_."

Link snorted, and remarked playfully, "Well _excuuuse _me, Princess."

The crowd finally died down, just enough to hear one truthful word uttered, _"Yes."_

I raised my voice to silence the heavily cheering crowd and boomed, "Then kneel, Link Greene, for all of Hyrule awaits."

Link knelt once more, and bowed his head, knowing what was about to happen.

I then clearly spoke, "Do you, Link Greene, fully accept all duties and pleasures of being a knight, and know that should the need arise, you shall be sent off to war with your fellow knights?"

"I do."

"Do you understand that, if the Queen sees fit, she can take your knightship away, or even make you the Queen's private protector?"

Link looked fearfully at me, knowing that _I _was the Queen in waiting. "I do."

"Then rise, for I dub thee Sir Link Greene, Hero Of Twilight, Official Knight Of Hyrule, and face your fellow friends and knights!" As I spoke I tapped him on both shoulders and his head with the sword I had belted at my side. I then rose my sword to the heavens, and the weird thing happened; lightning struck my sword, ricocheted off of Link's draw Master Sword, and lit the space in front of us up with the Triforce, the left colored a lavender, matching my dress, and the right a forest green, the color Link usually wore, instead of royal blue. The top, however remained translucent, and that seemed to be good.

I expected everything to go up in chaos, but it didn't. Instead, everyone just stared at the figure as it faded slowly, leaving no sign that anything was ever there. They then applauded, patiently waiting for my next move.

"I hope to see you all next Christmas! You are free to go." I concluded.

I strutted off of the elevated space for my speech, and then headed off towards my rooms so I could relax after that dramatic scene.

But wait! Link came strolling around heading straight for me calling, "_Zelllliiee_! I got somethin' to show you! Right noooooooow!"

Knowing that I was going to have to end up seeing whatever Link wanted me to see eventually, I just figured I should get it over with, so I turned around and asked, "Alright, Link, what do you want?"

"To show you something…" Oh for the love of Nayru! He had to use the puppy-dog eyes on me! He knew I couldn't refuse him when he did that!

"Fine, but it'd better be quick, because I need to do stuff."

"C'mon!" was all he said as he dragged me through out the castle to a… ballroom…

I looked at Link, unsure about is sanity level, and wondered, "Why did you bring me to a ballroom? Are you going to kill me or something, then frame it on someone else?" I was only half joking.

Link just looked at me, frightened. "No, just open the doors and stand where you are. What ever you do, stay where you are. Got it?"

I nodded, very unsure if I should run, or stay glued to this spot. I decided to give this a chance. It couldn't be that bad. Boy, I was wrong.

As Link pushed the doors open, thousands of little streamers tickled my skin, but then several furry shapes started licking me! Of course I collapsed on the spot, laughing, and thinking her I'd always wanted a dog, and, when I was a small child, even _be _one.

I wasn't sure just then what happened, but I felt myself get distant from the world around me, and when I could focus, I tried to ask what had happened, but all that came out were a series of yaps and whines…

I looked up at Link, only to see how much taller than he was compared to myself _normally _and he was frowning at me, like I'd done something wrong!

Link looked at me some more -I still didn't know what was going on- and suddenly transformed into a wolf. He was finally only a little taller… than… me…

This couldn't be happening! I looked at my right hand, which was actually a chocolate paw, and I went insane. I started running around, yapping and barking and just being completely _crazy…_

I then heard the one thing that would calm me down, "Zelda, you need to stop moving! Just hold still, I'll figure something out, but we're going to go to your rooms."

I was about to object, but I saw something in his eyes that told me not to disobey him.

"Just follow me, and don't say anything!"

I nodded in spite of the bad feeling growing in my chest.

As we passed others, whispers ensued, and I could surprisingly hear them all.

"Looks like Linky has a wolf-friend!"

Or, "Link found himself a date!"

Or, "Queen Zelda's gunna be ma-a-a-ad! You can so tell she loves 'im, but maybe 'e doesn't… But if 'e's got a wolf girlfriend… Well, things ain't gunna turn out well…"

I was _pissed_ when I heard that one. I growled fiercely at the male who said that, but Link barked at me, telling me _he _was the boss right now.

We finally got to my room, so Link pawed the door handle, and the door opened. He nudged the door closed, then turned back into a human and locked the door.

"Zelda," he moaned, "what have you gotten yourself into _this_ time?"

I whined in response, not really able to say anything else.

Link transformed back into a wolf, and examined me, looking to see the shape and colors of my body.

If I were human, my face would've been flaming.

"You have a_ lovely _body, Zel…" Link said creepily.

I replied, embarrassed, "Link, you're such a pervert!"

"I know what _I _am, but what are you?"

"Pissed off at you."

"What did _I _do?" he questioned childishly.

"A lot of things, for one," I started, "your silly little plans always end up with me getting messed up! Second, you don't need to be so mean, even if what I did in the hallway was unacceptable!"

"Oh, sorry Zel! I didn't mean to do that! I was also mad about what they were saying, and my anger got the better of me! And at least I plan a surprise for you every year! Really, though, how many people really care for you? A lot of people respect you and like you because you're their queen, but how many people actually care for _you_? Again, many suitors don't care for you, but only want your country's wealth for their own!" Link ranted to me.

My wolf eyes watered, because I knew that deep down, that was the truth.

As just one tear fell onto my fur, Link whispered, "Zelda, I'll never, ever stop doing this because I care about you and you need to know that! Of course, I'm not the only one that truly cares about you, but so many don't ever tell you or show you that they appreciate everything you sacrifice for this country!"

"Thank you Link, I'm sorry I got mad at you! I just, I don't understand why this happened, or why I'm like this!" I sniffled sadly.

Link, always trying to see the bright side, exclaimed, "Well, you're a very attractive wolf! You should look at yourself!" He 'ushered' me over to my body mirror.

What I saw _was _rather stunning.

My body was entirely chocolate brown, but on the muzzle I had the glowing, golden mark of the Triforce, and I had these weird cream colored shapes all on my back. My left front paw looked like it was dipped it golden paint, and my back left looked like I was wearing a cream sock. My front right was chocolate with the Triforce on the front of it in gold, and my back right was normal as well. My stomach was the golden color, and it, also was glowing. I, for some reason, just knew that if I wanted to, could turn off the shimmering of my body.

I turned to Link, and asked him, "Why didn't you say something?"

"Ummm, well, I kinda wanted it to be a surprise. Not the whole turning-into-a-wolf thing. The glowing and stuff." He shifted uncomfortably, pawing at the ground.

"Could you _please _just help me get out of this body?" I asked exasperatedly.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay. So, all you have to do is think of being a human, and it should work."

"I'll try it." I thought of my human body, my scars, my heart, my love, my whole being. I thought about how much I liked it in my body and how great it would be if I could be back in it. When I opened my eyes, however, I was still a short little wolf, compared to Link, who was as tall as ever, and frowning at me again.

He changed back into the rather handsome wolf he was, and said, "Maybe think of something that means a lot to you? Maybe like the country, and how it's doing so well?"

"Why not…"

I thought really hard about how proud I was that_ my _country was doing so well, ruled by a nineteen year-old, and that I would keep doing it until my death day. Again, nothing.

Link again became a wolf and advised, "Just find something that connects you to the human world or something! I think of Ordon, and how beautiful it is in fall, with the colors on the trees changing, the spring glittering under the setting sun."

I was mournful it wasn't me, but I suddenly knew what I was going to think about. I did, and two seconds later, I was standing on my carpet, me again!

"What did you think about?" Link asked curiously.

I knew I needed to lie about this one, so I replied, "I thought of how nice it is to ride Epona, and be free from the castle for a little while.

Link's hopeful eyes seemed to sadden a bit, his shoulders sag just a bit, his face frown, but it was only a millisecond, so I wasn't sure if I even saw his face change.

In reality, my solid thought was Link, and his cobalt eyes, his sparking energy, his ever-joking nature, his silly behavior, even around me, his beautiful sandy hair. Link was my knight in shining armor, always here to save me.

"Now, to do change into a wolf, think of a memory about being a wolf." Link instructed.

I thought of how handsome Link was as a wolf, and even though he was being perverted, and how he looked at me admiringly, examining my beautiful body.

When I could focus, I was a wolf!

Link made me practice for about an hour, making me do various things, such as self-defense, howling -for some odd reason-, and changing shape.

When I noticed it was noon, I told Link to get out of my room so I could change into my afternoon clothes.

He looked at me seductively, purred, and licked his lips.

I looked at him pointedly, snorted, and slapped him across the face.

He left rather quickly after that.

* * *

I looked at myself, hoping that maybe someone would appreciate that I had to wear three outfits that night, but probably not.

My dress was a rich red velvet, elbow-sleeved, slightly puffed shoulders, tight bodice, flowing curved bottom, white and silver lacing. It looked good on me, but I wished I could stay in one outfit all day.

I headed off towards the royal dining room, where Link, my father, and the rest of the royals ate. Today it was packed, as royalty came from foreign places all over to celebrate Christmas in Hyrule.

As I walked in, eyes turned my way, and my father laughed, "Ah, my dear Zelda, you finally decided to join us!"

"Yes, I thought it might be nice to see the ever anti-social princess!" I joked.

The royalty laughed, and I could tell it wasn't fake.

A rather good looking man of about my age stood up and said, "Your Highness, I saved you a spot."

Then Link stood up and said arrogantly, "Zel, don't sit by that tosser, sit with me!"

And just then, father_ had _to interrupt, "Zelda, you are to sit by Johnathan, not Link today."

Link's face turned an unpleasant shade of white, and I was pretty sure that I could hear the mahogany table crack from where Link was gripping it to restrain from attacking this Johnathan. All to protect my honor, of course.

"That is _mahogany, _Sir Link!" Johnathan scolded from across the table

I looked at my father, perceiving that he wouldn't do anything if I disregarded his command, and I looked from Link to Johnathan. Johnathan seemed to be sure I would sit by him, and Link's shoulders drooped forwards in preemptive disappointment.

I thought about my decision for a second, and even though I knew I would get scolded for it later, flounced down next to Link, smiling warmly at him.

The whole table -including Link- gasped at my rebellious actions.

I just looked up innocently, as if I had done nothing wrong.

When I looked up, I saw Johnathan, and his face was red, livid with anger.

I tried really hard not to spew my soup all over the people across from me.

"So, Link," my father asked, "I heard that you have something going on with another wolf?"

"Ummm, no. Why do you ask?"

"Because rumor has it you were seen with a rather _gorgeous _she-wolf earlier this morning," my father continued.

I prayed to Hylia that Link would lie somehow and not make me tell them that I was the wolf.

"Oh, umm, well, I was outside, and the wolf looked cold, so I, ah, took her into the castle to warm her up. That's all, nothing wrong with that," Link lied.

Thank Nayru! Link was actually believable when he said that, too!

Johnathan seemed to very upset that Link didn't have a girlfriend, and that's when I figured it out; Johnathan wanted to get Link out of the picture so I would have to court him. And then even possibly _marry _him. Not happening. No way, no how.

I scanned the long, maroon table, wondering how many of the young men here would ask me to dance tonight. I figured about all of them, but some of them actually seemed amused by Johnathan's reaction to my rebellious ways.

Hmm, maybe not all men about my age were dunderheads.

"So, Milady, how are you faring in this lovely time?" a kind-faced teen directed at me.

"Pretty well, I suppose," I answered. I would have given a more thoughtful response, but I was studying Johnathan, and observed something rather curious.

Johnathan seemed to be Link's opposite, at least appearance-wise. His hair was an almost unnatural black, practically a dark purple, his eyes a light brown, his skin tone the only similar thing. His tunic was a blood-red maroon, his boots a dull blue, his leggings a periwinkle blue that could be considered a white.

He was freaky. I didn't like him at all, and his eyes seemed to seek out unexpected prey.

I nudged Link, and whispered to him, "Link, Johnathan. Look at Johnathan."

As Link peered at Johnathan, he slowly came to the same realization that I did. He turned toward me slowly and mouthed, _"You think…?"_

I nodded, knowing that we were on the same page; Johnathan would be our next foe. Maybe not the same type, but a foe all the same.

I shifted in my luxurious seat, and asked politely, "May I please be excused? I feel a bit sick, and I think it would be best to lie down for a bit."

My father looked at me worriedly and replies, "Of course, but remember, you _must _be at the celebratory ball tonight."

"Yes father, I know."

Johnathan stood up suddenly, and yelped, "It would not be wise to let Her Majesty go unescorted to her rooms. I shall accompany her to her rooms."

I gave Link a look that said,_ 'Help me!' _but the look Link gave me back told me that if he tried anything, people would start getting suspicious with us, and our 'status' with each other.

I looked up feebly at Johnathan and said weakly, "I _really_ don't feel well, _now_."

_This time, I didn't have to lie._

* * *

**A/N- I can't promise you when I'll get another chapter up because my five day weekend ends today, and also I can't promise you a consistent length, either, as I am a slow typer, and sometimes not a whole lot needs to happen in a chapter. Thank you to ShadowNinja1011, BubbleGumYum10, GlissGirl99, and ****_DaniHP_****for following me. Thank you to ****_BubbleGumYum10, DaniHP, _****and ****_erico637 _****for favoriting this story, and thank you to ****_Linkolas _****for your awesome contributions to Link's middle names. I love your name, by the way! Thanks to Zelda Rubix for reviewing! Please leave a review, constructive criticism is always appreciated! I promise treats to everyone who does! :) **


	4. The Rhythm Of Love

**A/N- Hello! Chapter four! This is a ball/dinner celebration for Christmas, except instead of all the religious stuff in it, in this world they celebrate the day the Goddesses left Hyrule and yada, yada, yada… Also, there's Zelink in this chapter, if you squint, look far to the right, and look down a bit. Yeah, right there! Here's the chapter!**

* * *

_"Play the music low,_  
_And sway to the rhythm of love…"_  
_-Plain White T's, Rhythm of Love_

**Link's POV**

I thought of Zel's reckless decision to sit with me, instead of that spoiled brat Johnathan, at lunch. It made me wonder how much Zel cared for me.

I wasn't sure whether or not to change my clothes for the party that evening, so I did. I put on the blackest skinny jeans, a maroon tunic, silver boots, silver accessories, (Link's pouch of holding and etc.) my royal blue earring, and crimson hat. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I thought I looked sexy.

I looked out the window to see the darkened sky, so I started meandering down to the grand ballroom.

I was awfully worried about Zelda after what Johnathan offered to do, and did do. I was going to ask her the first change I got.

As I made it to the area, I could tell I wasn't the first one to arrive. Many other people had come to the occasion, and quite a few of them seemed to be of higher rank than me. I wasn't seeing Johnathan, but I sure as hell knew he'd be there. He was like an opposite of me, too, and that made things a whole lot better!

Of course, all of the snooty royalty were dressed prestigiously and perfectly, without so much as looking the smallest bit imperfect. How much I hate those imperial people.

As I headed in, I realized that I should have brought my other presents for Zel, and that I forgot my silver cloak. _"Shit,"_ I muttered, several heads glaring my way. I wasn't known for my clean mouth.

I made a mad dash back up to my spacious rooms and grabbed the items swiftly, as I just felt I couldn't be late.

Quite a few people -royal or not- turned their heads to see what all the commotion was. They saw their one and only Hero Of Twilight sprinting through the castle in a rush.

How many found it amusing was actually a lot. I saw at least half of them laughing uncontrollably as I passed them.

I made it back to the main entrance just as the grand doors were opening, welcoming all to come in. I and made my way to the food, because I was famished, and yours truly started pigging out, right there in front of everyone.

Some wrinkled their noses in disgust, yet others just grinned.

I just looked up innocently at them and smiled.

Zelda came striding out in her golden glory, and gave a short speech about how glad she was that everyone here could make it… blah, blah, blah…

Soon, the celebration was going full blast, with people everywhere.

Several women came up to me and each asked if I'd dance with them and… occupy them in their house.

I politely declined, saying I was single and I'd stay that way.

About two hours in, I went out to one of several balconies to just take a break and cool down.

I heard a quiet voice inquire, "So, how's the party, Link?"

I looked at Zelda, and replied, "Good, I guess… A lot of girls seem to want to bother me, though. It's irritating, really."

"Link?" Zellie asked.

"Hmmm?" I was sorta occupied looking at the twinkling stars.

I heard a short pause. "Come up with a nickname for me."

I looked at her, surprised, "Another one? I made a new one just last month! Remember, _The Zelinator_?"

She smiled into her palm, mumbling, "Yeah, I do, I just want a new one."

"Well, how 'bout Zee? That sounds cool," I said out of the blue.

"Really? _Zee_? I suppose…"

I looked at her sadly. I thought it was a good nickname!

She looked at me, amused. "I'm just kidding, you know! I like it quite a bit, actually."

I just smiled in response.

"My father says I need to get married soon." Zelda brought up all of a sudden.

My heart fell; just as I thought I was developing feelings for her, things spiraled downhill, and I couldn't do anything about it. "Oh, well, did your father say anyone in specific?"

Zee gave me a dreadful look, "Johnathan."

"Nope, I'm not gunna allow you to marry him! If I have to, I'll marry you, just to prevent that from happening!" I declared rebelliously.

Zelda snorted, "Yeah, I'd _love_ to see you try to get away with that, you know the rules; a royal can't marry a non-royal. Even if they wanted to."

"Umm, I like your dress," I muttered, trying to change the subject. Zel was wearing a crystalline blue dress that was sleeveless and strapless that was tight around the chest with little white gems, and then it flew out rather… flowily.

"Thanks, but it leaves me awfully cold, and it's actually not that pretty. You should see my birthday dresses." Zee retorted.

"Well I like it!"

"You're obligated to like it." Zellie smirked.

I raised my hands in mock surrender, "You got me there! I still like it because I think it looks good you, though!"

"Whatever," Zelda shoved me playfully.

I looked disapprovingly at Zellie. "None of that, now. You're a princess; act like one!"

Zel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah."

I could see that Zelda was starting to get goose-bumps on her shoulders, so I offered for us to go in.

"I suppose so," Zel replied mirthlessly.

As we walked back in talking about fickle things, a crowd slowly gathered around us, and they started muttering to each other.

One young lady had enough courage to squeal, "Look above you!"

I slowly looked up, only to find myself wishing I hadn't. Mistletoe was above Zellie and me, and it was said that if you didn't kiss the other caught underneath it, Hylia herself would curse your next year. For the first time, I was actually _shy_ around Zelda. I looked over at her from the side of my eyes, and she was looking at the floor meekly. I coughed delicately, making Zee focus her attention on me.

I blushed crimson, and choked out, "Hi."

Some guy cried out, "_Ooooooooooooooooooo_! Lookie here! Our favorite hero is stuck with our favorite princess under the mistletoe!"

An adolescent started chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

I yelped, "No, not kiss!"

"If you want a fortunate year, Link, I'd suggest that you kiss me." Zel mumbled for my ears alone.

I turned to her, the crowd still chanting, and whispered, "I'm sorry for this Zee, I truly am." And with that, I crashed my lips into hers, savoring the feeling, because I knew that no matter how much I liked the feeling, I wouldn't get it again,

The crowd went up in cheers, but that didn't help my predicament. My eyes widened._ 'Oh, shit,'_ I thought, _'I just kissed Hyrule's princess…'_ And I tore off in fright, with Johnathan sprinting after me, a sword in hand, a savage look in his eyes.

I ran. Simple. I ran. I tore through the golden halls of Hyrule Castle, with Johnathan chasing after me, him yelling rude things at the top of his lungs to me. I made right turns and left turns, I took shortcuts, I ducked behind statues, and I hid in vacant rooms. I finally came out at the private royal gardens, made on Zelda's requests as a young child. The garden was filed with flowers of every kind, fruit trees, tree trees, grape vines, and all sorts of exotic plants. Johnathan wasn't allowed to come in here, and I was, so I was safe. I was sure I had been running for a good twenty minutes, and I guessed it was about 10:30 p.m., and Zel could leave the party at 10:00, so she would probably mean she was in bed.

But suddenly, I head the rustling of leaves, and I saw Zelda some strolling towards me with no particular pace.

"Hello," she stated.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably, the memories of earlier tonight still fresh in my mind. "…Hi."

Zelda looked at me, astonished, "You're still thinking about earlier, aren't you?"

I huffed. "Yes."

"Really," Zellie advised, "just get over it, it's not a big deal. I wanted good luck, you wanted good luck, and so we kissed."

"You should tell that to Johnathan," I grumbled, still mad about being chased by a madman with a sword."

"I _did_, and he said he was sorry for his inappropriate actions, but I highly doubt it, to tell you the truth," Zelda explained.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, or at least tried to, because there was a box in the way. "Oh," I said, "I forgot to give you my other present!"

Zee face-palmed, and groaned, "Goddesses, what did you get me now?"

"Well, I'll show you." And with that said, I took out a velvety box, and opened it.

Zelda gasped and covered her gaping mouth with her hands. "It's… it's perfect!"

What was inside was a silver charm bracelet with a tiara, a Triforce, an owl, the Master Sword, and half a heart reading 'best' on it.

"Where's the other half to the heart, though?' Zelda asked.

I brought it out of my pocket and gave it to her. "It's for whoever you like. It'll read 'best friends' when the half-hearts are put together. I figured you'd wanna give it to one of your maids, or something."

Zelda looked at me with an odd look in her eyes. "You're the sweetest man I've ever known, I hope you know."

I blushed and mumbled, "Naw, it's just that I know you, considering we're best friends… Oh."

Zel thrust the 'friends' part of the heart into my hands. "You're my best friend, _stupid_! Here, you keep this."

"Thanks."

"Yeah!" Zee replied enthusiastically.

"So, um, have you ever had a crush on someone, except it's more serious than a crush?"

A puzzled Zelda replied, "Like being in love? Yeah, but the guy I loved didn't show any signs of loving me back, so even though I still have the feelings, I just shoved them to the back of my mind, and ignore them. We're good friends, though."

I was disappointed, to say the least. "I was just wondering, you know, because there's this girl, and I really like her, but I don't think she'd ever like me back. She's prim, proper, and almost never does anything bad. I'm a rebel. I curse, I'm always late, and I couldn't follow the rules to save my life. What do you think I should do?"

Zelda hesitated, but then smiled. "If it's any consolation, I like you the way you are!"

"Thanks."

"Why don't we go in? It's starting to snow, and I'm really cold." Zelda suggested.

"Here," I shrugged my cloak off, "you need it more than I do."

"Keep it, I'm fine." Zel frowned.

"No, Zel, your shoulders and arms have goose bumps on them, you're taking my cloak," I confirmed.

As Zee took long strides in front of me, I muttered, "You look… like an…"

Zelda turned around, and I blushed.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing! Nothing…" I cried, alarmed.

It was true, though, Zelda looked like an angel. Her brunette hair dusted with white, her dress flying in the blustery wind, my cloak wrapped perfectly around her shoulders. How much I wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless.

We got to her rooms, and she was going to give the cloak back top me.

"No, keep it," I insisted.

"If you say so."

"Well, merry Christmas!" I wished Zelda didn't have to go.

"Yeah, merry Christmas!"

Just as I was about to leave, Zelda exclaimed, "Wait! Link, I... I... never mind."

I left slowly, trudging back into the snow, walking, and walking. I didn't feel the bitter chill of the blizzard, the biting of the winter wind. All I felt was the ache in my heart, left by Zelda, left by her father, left by Johnathan.

* * *

_The first had been for good luck…_

* * *

**A/N- What do you think of it? I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! There's been drama in my life, and also tons of homework, as well as trying to work on my other stories, and working on something for a Hunger Games story! Well, anyway, what do you think our friend Zellie was going to say to our pal Link? Thanks to my new followers/favoriters! Also thanks to my reviewers! Do you think we could get to seventeen reviews? Please leave constructive criticism, and happy late Thanksgiving, to all who celebrate it! Also, to all the ladies out there, is it just me, or in your imagination, does Link look sexy in maroon, to you, too? Guys, do you think Zelda would actually look pretty in the dress I described her in? Thank you again!** **We had out first snow where I live yesterday!**

**~Sorceress Of The Fake**


	5. When All Else Fails, Kiss Kiss Again

**A/N- Guess what? More celebrations for Zelda! Read on! I'm sorry, there's one f-bomb in this chapter, but it's pretty necessary for the story. Also, sorry for the dream bit being a little confusing, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask! I'm dedicating this chapter to the Sandy Hook children and adults who were killed.**

* * *

_"Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try_  
_to fix you..."_  
_Fix You, Coldplay_

**Link's POV, Dec. 26th**

I eventually went into my rooms, shivering uncontrollably, still feeling the dull aching in my chest, making the world around me distant and foggy. I stumbled to my bed, not much comprehending what I was doing. I think I fell asleep crying, but I was adrift in mopey land, therefor making my memory hazy and indifferent.

I woke up the next morning to knocking on my oak door, a voice shouting, "It's me, Link, open up!"

I groggily shouted back something to the effect of, "I'm sleeping," and promptly fell back asleep.

I woke up again in the late afternoon, a humongous pounding at my door, Zellie yelling muffled things to me. I realized that evading her would do nothing to my life, so I messily garbed myself in the usual green and creme, and walked out the door, only to have me on the floor, Zel on top of me, me blushing scarlet by the thought of what this would look like.

Zelda blushed a light pink, and got off of me promptly. She started yelling at me. _"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HOLY HYLIA? YOU SLEEP NEARLY A WHOLE DAY, AND WHEN YOU FINALLY WAKE UP, YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO JUST WALK OUT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?"_

Zelda's servants and maids started looking at her, astonished she's say something like that to me, of all people, as well.

I slowly stood up and dusted myself off, noticing how pretty Zellie was with her chest heaving, her attitude on full, her hair slightly mussed, and her cheeks tinted a light pink.

"You know," I stated as I walked past Zelda, "you look really sexy when you're pissed." And I then sauntered down the long halls laughing insanely, wondering if perhaps if I could get some breakfast.

Zelda's POV

So, I was _not _prepared for that. I had been called pretty, and beautiful, and cute when I was younger; all out of respect or want of land, of course. Sexy; that was a whole different category. I was left there, gaping after Link, completely paralyzed, thinking it would be exceptionally okay to go and kick him in the no-no zone. Although just for a moment I felt the familiar stirring in my heart, and I wanted to run over to him and call him my sexy hero then kiss him. But I came to my senses. He called me sexy! As I actually realized that, I flushed a rosy red and looked at the marble floor meekly.

Richard came striding over to me, and suggested that I throw Link in the dungeons for insulting a higher rank than himself.

I responded to that with, "Goddesses, Richard! What's with with you, and Link, and the dungeons? Just... just let him be. He had a tough night."

Richard snorted. "And you would know! You are the one who goes and sneaks off into his bedroom in the middle of the night, just to go see some peasant, or, as you like to call him,_ Link_."

"You know what-" I tried to retaliate.

My favorite maid, Izzy, cut me off by addressing Richard heatedly. "Go fuck yourself! You think anything beyond the normal is bad, like anything that makes us different is awful! I don't know just what I'd do to be called sexy, but it sure as hell would be very valuable! So just don't start with Her Highness OR me, because I will seriously mess you up!"

It suddenly got really quiet, before the burst of applause from everyone gathered around the area sent Richard fleeing from livid people.

That was a day of astonishment for me. Link called me sexy, and then Izzy stood up for me! I was on a role!

A small boy of about the age of 13 came shyly up to me and squeaked out, "Your presence is required in the throne room."

"Thank you." I smiled at the boy's humbleness around me.

I meandered down to the throne room, not really wanting to go there, but going anyway. As I got there my father was sitting on his own throne with a pleased look on his face. "Hello, my dear," he spoke. "As always, we have a New Year's party, as this year will be no different. Although, I think I'll let you do the planning this celebration. You are to be queen soon, after all! Good luck! I'd start considering the possibilities of decorations, if I were you!"

Well, I wasn't overjoyed about my father's decision, but I new what my decorations were to be. I decided to ride my horse for a while, just to blow off some steam. I quickly changed into some black leggings and a metallic purple tunic, and ran outside with my fuzzy, white, mid-calf high boots, leaving prints in the pristine snow. As I walked into the stables, I was met with a series of neighs that signified the horses knew I was there. I skipped over to my most energetic horse, Rasso, and took him out of his pen. Rasso was a black beauty with a whitish blue mane and tail that was silky and soft. "You look happy to see me, don't you?" I spoke softly.

A knicker gave me an adequate response.

I took him out and mounted him with grace, and Rasso started swiftly galloping across Hyrule fields, through the whipping winds, into Kakariko and out, everywhere I could go, just to think about my day's events. I tried to think about anything else, but all I could think of was my incident with Link earlier today. Anything besides that had dissipated into somewhere I would never go, and so today's events were completely forgotten. Knowing I'd need my rest for these next five days, I retired to my bed early, and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**Link's POV, Dec. 30th**

The next few days passed awkwardly, and I was beginning to regret what I had said in my half-asleep state of mind. Rumor had spread that Zelda and I had started a romantic relationship, and things had gotten pretty tense in between us. We hadn't spoken since that day, except a curt greeting or farewell. I was in the knights' practice area, just talking to my fellow knights; trying to get to know them, when the general, Spence, shouted from his tent, "Why is the princess requesting some of my soldiers' time, including mine, when we are working on new battle tactics?"

"Emmmm, I think she wants to talk about guards for the New Year's party, if I'm correct," a feminine voice bravely answered.

"Fine then! I'll let my soldiers go, along with me, but I'll warn you, I don't want to be disturbed again!" The general boomed obnoxiously.

I saw him storm out of his tent, and then go over and talk to about ten soldiers I didn't know, and three, Winston, Herald, and Lee, that I did know, and tell them something, as well. Spence then came over to me, and mumbled, "The princess requests the best of the best knights, including me, to come to her meeting room at once. You are on of them, I suppose. You're coming with us." He strode over to the castle gaits, and I grabbed my cloak, as it was a bit on the frosty side in there, and chased after him.

We got many weary looks while walking down the halls of the castle. There were about fifteen extremely serious-looking knights marching towards a council room, one of them the general of the army, one of them their hero, Link.

When we arrived, Zel smiled warmly at everyone but me, and told everyone to take a seat. I happened to get a chair rather far away from her. And so she began a long lecture on how there were about ten of us from this group were going to be on guard duty when the New Year's party was going on. She said something like, 'we were the best of the best, and that's why she choose us.'

I would have known, but Spence had started writing me notes, since I was right next to him. The first one read: _Link, you got a date to the ball?_

I wrote back: _No, why would that concern you, anyway?_

He scribbled: _I care about you, and your happiness, besides, it's common sense to get a date for the New Year's party. Kiss 'em when the clock strikes 12:00 A.M., and you have the best fortune ever for the next year, if that's the one you're supposed to marry. Or that's what they say..._

I scrawled back: _Well, I fought against Ganon, so I don't really think I have much common sense left. Besides, no one I would want to go with would go with me._

General Spence had a devious smile plastered on his face. His note was as follows:_ I dare you to ask the princess to go with you._

Me: _No! That could cause disaster!_

Him: _So? Now! Do it now!_

I responded sourly: _No! I will NOT ask the princess to the party, not even if..._

_"Link!"_

My face shot up from what I was doing. It was Zee.

"This is intended to be an important meeting, not one where some irresponsible boy scribbles randomly on a piece of parchment. So, I think I'd like to have that, right now."

Spence gave me a look that meant do it now, before she finds out.

I coughed and stood up to my full height. I knew what I needed to do, and I did it with authority and manliness in my voice. "No, you may NOT have this piece of parchment, even if you asked one million times. I do, however, have one simple question for you."

By now, everyone's eyes were on me, surprised I'd stand up against the princess of Hyrule.

"Would you, Zelda Felicity Harkinian, go with me, Link Heracles Greene to the New Year's party, tomorrow evening?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw General Spence hang his mouth in astonishment.

Zelda just stared at me with a blank expression on her face. Her eyes flitted for just a second to behind my back, but then her vibrant violet orbs adjusted back to my soft blue ones.

To see what she had looked at, I turned around, and just in time to see a servant of Zel's write something on his palm, then flee through the wooden door, making haste to go somewhere.

I rotated back to Zee, and she was still unresponsive.

"You gonna answer?" I asked.

"Only if you give me the paper." She thought _she _was being clever.

I smirked. "Then I'll just have to do this." I walked over to Zelda, moved her hair to one side of her face, placed one hand on her shoulder, and the other cupped her face, and I kissed her, not caring how many gasps erupted from the stunned audience.

I walked away, muttered, "Hope you have a good time with Johnathan," and was about to leave the room when Zellie whispered, "Yes." Again, louder. "Yes, Zelda Felicity Harkinian will go with Link Heracles Greene to this year's New Year's dance. On one condition."

I was speechless, so I raised an eyebrow.

"You. Never. Kiss. Me. Unless. I. Say. So. Got it?"

I chuckled. "Zelda, Zelda, Zelda. You seem to forget that I can do whatever I want."

Her eyes flashed. She drew herself up to her full height of 5' 6". "Is that a challenge?"

"It is what you make of it. If you want it to be a challenge, so be it, but you won't be very happy when this ends." I quoted airily.

"Fine. You all are dismissed, excluding Link and General Spence. Now hussle."

Everyone scurried out quickly, not wanting know what was going to happen to us.

"You two shouldn't be passing things to each other in an important meeting. Spencer, I get you're only twenty-seven, and you're still a kid at heart, but really, try to be responsible! Link..." Zelda exhaled what seemed to be a painful breath to hold in. "Spencer, you are dismissed as well."

Spence left with a silent 'good luck' to me hanging in the air.

My attention was fully diverted to Zel.

She looked me in the eyes. "Why?"

I shrugged. "You always seem lonely with all of the other couples kissing and stuff, so I figured why not? We can go as just friends, if you want."

Zelda looked flabbergasted at me. "You expected us to go as 'just friends' after what happened when everyone was in here? Ohh, no. Even if I wanted to go as more than friends I'd have to, so at least don't make a fool of yourself."

"So you don't wanna go as just friends?" I asked, surprised.

She protested. "I never said that! Now you're putting words in my mouth, too! Maybe I'll still take back my agreement!"

I curled my lips into a devious smile. "Whatever... Then you won't mind if I do this."

I leaned in to kiss her, but my lips were met with a smooth hand.

"Save it for the ball, hot shot."

"So you think I'm exceptionally good at kissing, then?"

She looked at me curiously. "Do you have an 'off' button?"

"No..." I trailed off, undecided as to whether or not make a sick joke.

"Maybe I'll actually have some fun. Y'know? At all of these celebrations, I always feel so awkward. Maybe this will do me some good," Zelda contemplated verbally.

"Zelda, I only-"

"You're dismissed, Link. I'm sorry I exposed you to my silly thoughts."

I left, not wanting to disrupt her state of mind.

That night, I slept restlessly, and dreamt oddly...

_"Evan! You need to be studying for your quiz your teacher assigned you! How's that going?" Someone who looked like Zel shouted from her vanity._

_No response. _

_"Evan!"_

_Still, nothing._

_She ended up shouting. "Evangeline Roselle Harkinian!"_

_A dainty, small girl came wondering out. "You were saying something?"_

_Zelda rolled her eyes. "Yes, you need to be looking over your notes that your teacher gave you! You have a test in one week! Besides, your father is coming home tomorrow, and you need to be a responsible thirteen year-old girl, not a three-year old girl scribbling on a piece of paper!"_

_"Father's coming home? Why didn't you say anything?" Evangeline yelped. She seemed excited, and Zee used the same insult on me. That was weird._

_"Yes..." Zelda murmured contently. "My Link is coming home."_

_I was confused. Zelda, marrying me? However much that sounded enjoyable, she wouldn't do that in order to keep her life._

_"When is he coming? Do you think he'll remember me? Will Jakob be coming with us? Where will we meet him? Why is he-"_

_"Evangeline! Really? He'll be back tomorrow evening, yes he knows who you are, of course we're taking your little brother with, and we'll be meeting him in town. Are all of your questions answered?"_

_Evangeline looked satisfied. "Yes, thank you mom, you answered all my questions."_

_"Good. Now, go look over your notes." Zel looked about ready to cry from joy. "Link... I missed you so much."_

_Suddenly, it was the next day, late afternoon, the sun just starting to cross the horizon, and Evangeline was just coming out to ask Zelda a question. She was wearing a pale blue dress that looked nice with her chocolate hair and green eyes. It was cut rather lowly around the chest area, with a knee-length end that ruffled lightly and had a few specks of silver dusted around the edges._

_"Mom?" Evangeline questioned._

_"Yes, dear?"_

_Evangeline rocked back and forth on her feet. "D'ya think Dad'll like me?"_

_"Of course, Evan. Why wouldn't he?" Zelda asked back._

_Evangeline scrunched her nose. "Because I'm a girl."_

_Zee rolled her eyes dramatically. "I'm a girl. Your father likes me well enough."_

_"Okay."_

_"Now, please go get Jakob and wait in the living room for me." _

_Evangeline obeyed silently._

_Zel went into what I presumed was her, our bedroom, and came out in a few minutes wearing a simple spring green dress that made her golden brown hair glisten in the summer sun. She made her way to the living room and smiled at her two children waiting patiently on a divan. _

_"Well," she announced, "I suppose it's time to see your father."_

_Jakob looked up at Zelda, and my breath caught in my throat. That child had the blondest hair ever, the cutest nose, even Hylian ears, but those eyes; they were Zelda's. They were an energetic violet that you couldn't mistake as anyone else's. It finally registered; that child was mine. And I was to marry someone who currently despised me. _

_Then, Jakob asked his mother, "Daddy's coming home?"_

_A smile was all that was needed to convince Jakob to stand up and run over to his mom. He was perched on Zel's side in an instant, and was grinning with small, uneven teeth._

_"Come on, Evan, time to go."_

_She looked up from whatever she was doing. "Alright."_

_They strolled down to Castle Town, not minding any weird glances at them._

_I had a view from above, so I could see myself before they could, and I looked good. Ruggedly handsome, slightly shaggy hair, and somehow Zellie had convinced me not to wear my hat anymore! I wore Hyrule's traditional colors, maroon and gold, and I was curiously observing my surroundings. I noticed my family and called, "Zelda!"_

_Zee's head shot up to the noise, and she recognized me immediately._

_Evangeline looked skeptically at the older version of me. "That's our father? Well, at least he seems happy to see us." She shrugged her shoulders and ran over to me, giving me a tackle-hug._

_"So," I smiled, "this is tiny Evangeline?"_

_Queue Jakob hugging one of my legs lovingly and yelling, "Daddy!"_

_It really looked like the three of them were having a nice reunion when Zelda butted in. "You know, she likes to be called Evan now."_

_My head shot up, and mu eyes filled with love and adoration. "Zelda..." I murmured. I shot over to her like no one would believe, and I kissed her right there, passionately, in front of my children._

_"Ew..." Evan exclaimed. "Really? Do you have to do that right here, in front of Jakob? Really?"_

_I rolled my eyes but stopped kissing Zel, resorting to hugging fiercely instead._

The image slowly faded into a white oblivion, and I was left dreamless for the rest of my sleep.

* * *

_The second had been to convince, for maybe what you get isn't always what you need..._

* * *

**A/N- I know, not much Johnathan. Sorry if any of it was confusing, I did my best to make it sensible. Please leave a review, constructive criticism is much appreciated!** **Any suggestions would be great, as well as if you want a character you've made or would like to make to have an appearance in a chapter, or possibly as a major character. Finally, thanks to all of the reviewers, favoriters, and followers!  
**

**~Sorceress Of The Fake **


	6. A Legend, Be Told

**A/N- I was planning ahead a bit, and I thought you guys might like a little snipped of what may or may not happen in the future!**

**Link's POV**

_"Jakob!" _Evangeline yelled. "Give my book back!"

I saw Jakob stumble out of Evangeline's room with a smile on his chubby face, Evangeline chasing after him.

Zelda walked out of our bedroom and rested her head on my shoulder. "I can't believe them."

I smiled down at her. "I know."

She looked up and gave me a kiss. "You need to shave."

"What if I like my facial hair?"

"I don't," she stated. "And you'll be awfully lonely. Besides, I can't kiss you if you're all bristly."

I didn't want to, but I submitted. "Fine," I grumbled. "At least let me–"

_CRASH_

_"Jakob! _You're gonna be in so much trouble!" Evangeline screamed.

"Don't worry, I've got it," I sighed.

Zel smiled sweetly at me. "Thanks."

* * *

**A/N- It's a weird day when you picture Link doing the Gangnam Style dance... Well, here's to all of you Zelinkers out there- you'll like this chapter!**

* * *

_"'Cause there's still me, every secret moment,_  
_Every stolen promise you've been lead_

_Confess to me_  
_All that lies between us_  
_All that lies between you and me"_  
_-Pictures of You, The Last Goodnight_

**Link's POV, December 31st**

One quick note before anything else. I never intended to have this night turn out the way it did. It seemed to have been luck, but I'm fairly certain the goddesses had a large role in what happened. But anyway, I woke up in the morning feeling blissful, content. Until I remembered what was happening today and freaked. But, I was known as Hyrule's hero, not someone who is pathetic and lame, so I collected my thoughts and got out of bed, actually considering something to wear. I yearned to impress Zel, and thus a navy tunic and snow white skinny jeans were born. I knew it wasn't amazing, but I was saving my best choice of clothes for tonight. I wondered if perhaps breakfast was in store for me with Zelda.

I didn't ponder on that too long, for there was a hurried rapping on my door.

"Sir Link! Sir Link! We need you now, it's Her Majesty!"

I bolted up from my docile position on the floor and was in the corridor in about a second. I was nearly shouting. "What? What is it?"

The guards responded with, "She's, she's not breathing, we think!"

"Well, lead me to her!"

"She's in her chambers, Sir, but–"

I tore off before he could finish his sentence, most likely with them chasing after me. I sprinted past a group of maids gossiping quietly who gave me mixed expressions of disapproving glares and appreciative glances at me working out.

_'__What if she doesn't live?'_ I thought. _'I wouldn't be able to live with the thought of me not being able to save her!'_

I burst into her room rudely, sprinted to her bed chamber, and saw her laying on bed, a bluish tint to her normally pale complexion.

My heart stopped for just a moment, and in that moment, reality came crashing down; if I didn't do something Hyrule's princess -soon to be queen- would die.

I rushed over to Zel and put an ear to chest. A very faint fluttering of her heart was what I heard. I was confused. She was dying of suffocation, yet there was nothing wrong, at least externally. She didn't seem to have a punctured lung, and she didn't seem to be choking on anything, either.

I did the only thing I could think of; I gave her mouth-to-mouth. I felt bad because I knew Zel was supposed to marry Johnathan, yet I was saving her life, so there was no harm.

Zelda's eyes slowly opened in confusion, and she coughed awfully for a bit, but after, everything was fine.

My eyes widened, and I broke down, bawling my eyes out on the marble floor of my Princess's sleeping area.

I don't know what Zel saw, but she was probably questioning my sanity, as I never cried. "Link? Are you alright? You seem a bit... emotional."

I looked up incredulously and managed to sputter out close to incoherently, "I-I nearly lost-lost you! You-you were so c-close to-to being dead! Zelda, you-you can't do this to-to me!"

My words nearly made her cry. "I'm sorry! Link, I, you, I'm just so sorry!"

I stood up, and Zel was standing next to me, so I hugged her so fiercely and protectively that no one could have guessed we were two people.

I could feel her relax in my hold, and I wondered why that was.

"C'mon Zee!" I tried to be optimistic. "Today's the New Year's party! You get to wear a pretty dress, and meet friendly people, and dance, and have _me_ as a date! Now go do whatever you ladies do for forever before a big celebration!"

Zee gave me a watery smile and spoke softly. "I suppose, but you'll have to leave my quarters."

"Alright. See ya' later, then!"

"Bye, Mr. Hero."

**Zelda's POV**

However upset I was about me nearly dying, and Link having a breakdown about it, I did need to get ready, so I called my maids and waited for the makeover.

They started by telling me that since I was going with Link, I was only going to be given just the minimum, but that changed when I said I wanted to be a bit more pretty than I normally was. My excuse was that I just felt something was going to happen. They went through every dress in my wardrobe until they found the perfect one; a dress with a white crystal-coated chest, royal purple, shimmering lace horizontally across the midsection, and many upon many layers of gauze-like fabric a few shades lighter than the middle that went down to just bellow my knees. They insisted I try it on, and I had to admit, I looked gorgeous. My hair was caught in a high bun on the top of my head, little ringlets cascading down my back where the bun ended. I had purple stripes running through my hair, as well. I had little bits of glitter on the outside corners of my eyes, and purple eyeshadow dusted on my lids daintily. I had my Triforce outlined in gold to make it brighter, and little stenciled, golden, flower-like patterns ran up my arms. My shoes were rather cool. They were gladiator style sandals that went up to where my dress stopped in a metallic golden color. By the time they got done, the sun was sending its last rays hopefully throughout the sky, and snow clouds were invading territory.

"Well," I uttered, "I suppose it's time to go."

Ruby, an emotional maid, sniffled. "You look so beautiful, Your Highness! I really hope you have a great time!"

I smiled warmly at her. "Thank you. I hope you have an excellent time as well."

I left my room, grabbed my golden tiara, and headed towards Link's.

**Link's POV (About ten minutes ago.)**

_'Shit,'_ I thought. _'Shit, shit, shit! Why did I have to be stupid and forget that I had to go early with Zel?'_

I scrambled around hastily, grabbing my maroon tunic with Hurule's symbol, -a whole Triforce- a golden hair binder, a black cloak, and some black skinny jeans, along with my maroon boots and assorted gear, including the Master Sword strapped to my side. I changed quickly and threw my other clothes wherever when I took them off. My hair had grown out enough to be put into a low pony-tail, and so I ran a hand through my hair and put the binder in my hair. I went to my bathroom to examine myself, and dubbing myself adequate. I slouched on a divan, waiting for Zellie.

**Zelda's POV**

I strutted down the halls with elegance and grace, yet I walked in a brisk pace that suggested that I didn't want to be messed with. I did, however, have many people admiring what they saw. _'Wow,'_ I thought. _'It seems like my people are impressed.'_

I soon arrived at Link's door, but hesitated to knock. What if he didn't think I looked nice? What if he forgot all about this? What if– I didn't have time to think about the possibilities of this! I knocked on Link's door respectfully.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Four seconds.

_Five_ seconds.

I was about to count a sixth when Link answered my taps.

His manly voice answered, "Hello?"

That brought a smile to my face. "Hey! It's me."

Link opened up he door, and my goddesses, that man cleaned up nicely. I was speechless. Like when you have all of the air knocked out of you, except in a good way. His hair was tied back with his bangs hanging out, and he wasn't wearing a hat!

I could tell Link was having a bit of a time himself to look me up and down.

"So," I asked a bit awkwardly, "you want to go now?"

He coughed and replied. "Yeah. Let's go."

We started on our way, him to the left, me to the right.

"You look amazing tonight Zel, you really do."

I flushed a light pink and murmured, "Thank you." For some reason, it meant more when my best friend said it and less when other people gave me such complements.

"You really don't look too bad yourself. I'd even go as far as calling you handsome."

He looked at me a bit oddly. "Thanks, but you don't normally do this. Are you sure you're all right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Link, if you were a girl and you looked at yourself from a different perspective, you'd call yourself handsome. To tell you the truth, one word ran through my head when I first saw you; sexy."

Link blushed but continued our conversation. "Well, at least we're thinking on the same page about each other."

"You ready to face the crowd? As my date?" I asked, suddenly serious.

He shrugged. "Dunno. It's not like people haven't seen us together already! I mean, we're holding hands without realizing it right now!"

I looked down to find it the truth. My hand was interwoven with his. "Yeah, but a romantic relationship, Link! Between Hyrule's Princess and Hyrule's Hero! Even the prospect of it makes people go insane!"

He sighed. "Zelda, what happens will happen, and we won't be able to stop it, so take a break from being a princess tonight, and have some fun."

"I suppose you're right. Well, we're here, so let's be ready to enter in on queue."

We waited patiently, discussing how we'd been, if we were excited for the gala, and then Link asked what the theme for the celebration was.

"Well, I was inspired by the night sky, and I enchanted the ballroom last night to look like the night sky. Yeah, it's not the best idea, but this is my first time hosting the end of the year gala," I responded.

"It's actually a fairly nice idea, especially if you can pull it off correctly," Link complemented.

I asked something concerning Link's performance at the party. "Do you know what you're going to say to all of the people after I hold my short speech?"

"Umm," I could tell he hadn't thought about it, "I guess how pleased I am that you accepted my invitation to be my date, and that it's great to see that everyone could make it?"

"That sounds nice. You do remember the dancing lessons you were required to take last year?"

"Yes, why?"

I mentally face-palmed. "Because you lead the first dance with me!"

"Oh..."

That man could be so stupid!

A blaring applause was my queue to exit with Link into the ballroom.

"Link, that's the signal. Look proud and tall, and please at least _look_ like you know what you're doing!"

He flashed me his ever-arrogant smile. "No problem, Princess."

I strode out primly and properly, with Link behind me in his usual lazy saunter.

The ceiling looked really impressive. It was a replica of the night sky with millions of twinkling stars and an occasional shooting one.

I waved a little, then motioned for the crowd to silence itself.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the annual New Year's ball! I certainly hope you all have a great time! The theme is _A Night in Hyrule_, and I'd also like to say you all look fabulous. Now, as you might have heard, I had the bad luck to have our cocky Hero of Twilight ask me to this celebration, so here he is!" I concluded my speech, gestured towards Link and stepped respectfully to the side.

Link smirked at my antics. "Hey. So, I'm really glad that you all could come to this wonderful party, and, uh, I'm really, really thankful that Zel didn't dub me unable to have children when I asked her to come here with me!"

I gave Link a cold glare.

"See what I mean? Always so crabby... But what _I mean_, is that Zel, thanks for coming with me, it really does mean a lot." He turned to me and offered me a compensating smile that made my heart melt. "So, yeah. Let the dancing begin!"

Link escorted me off the stage and on to the dance floor.

We stood stalk still waiting for the music to start.

I murmured quietly in his ear, "This song is a slowish song, so you take the lead. I think you know what I want you to do."

"You want me to lift you up and spin you in front of everyone, Zel? Are you _crazy_?" He whispered back.

I shrugged microscopically. "I have faith in you."

Link was going to shoot something back at me, but the music started, and you don't really talk during dancing.

Back and forth, side to side, the occasional twirl. That's what we had done for a good two minutes. The song was getting to the most exciting part, and we needed to hold the peoples' attention.

"Now," I breathed. "Do it now, Link."

He was planning on protesting, but he looked into my eyes and submitted.

He picked me up, rotated me 180 degrees, and let me go.

I did my part. I twirled around multiple times in midair, landed nimbly, and carried the dance until the very end perfectly.

Everyone applauded loudly with many people wolf-whistling at the previous sight of my skirts flying up as I twirled.

I grinned, and Link winked at me.

* * *

**Link's POV (Later into the gala.)**

_"Zelda Felicity! _I cannot believe you just told Richard Pompy-Butt to get laid!" I sniggered at the thought of Zel doing anything non-proper. I pulled her through the crowd of intoxicated people, and the corners of her lips tugged into smile.

"What I did was wrong, but it did feel good. I'll apologize to him sometime soon."

I looked at a big clock. "Zel! Only forty minutes 'till midnight!"

"Cool," she spoke softly.

"Let's go outside! It's really loud in here!" I shouted.

Zee nodded in response.

We hurried into the cold winter atmosphere and sat down on a brittle bench, huddling up to each other. I shared my cloak with Zee, and we were warm and content.

"Link?"

I was gazing at the stars dreamily. "Hmm?"

"You do remember that it's your birthday tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah?"

Zelda chuckled. "You silly man! You're so caught up in today's events that you forget tomorrow's?

I gave her my silliest smile. "Yup! That's me!"

"Well, I hope you have a nice birthday."

"Thanks." I stated appreciatively.

"I'm good now, Link. We should go back in."

I agreed. "Alright."

We made it back in as the clock struck 15 minutes to. People were starting to scatter, yet somehow Johnathan found Zellie and me and called to Zel.

"Your Highness!"

Zelda's face turned towards my arch enemy.

"I have a question!" He called. He came over and got on one knee.

My face turned white and my knuckles were a shade of grey that only came from tight clenching.

"Your Highness, I love you. You're beautiful, amazing, smart... The list could go on forever. But the point is, I love you, and you love me. If we got married it would not only be beneficial to our happiness, but to our countries, as well. I think we both know the answer to this. Will you marry me?"

Zelda's face was white, her eyes were frosty, and her whole body seemed to be as stiff and frozen as a plank.

I was so pissed, it was awful. I did something rash I would have regretted if it hadn't lead to some pretty great events.

I drew my sword and stepped in front of her. "You little bastard! You think you can talk to her for two minutes, call her your best friend, then marry her? _No. _Don't you dare lay even one dirty little finger on my precious friend! You understand?" My face was contorted in such rage that no one would have second guessed running away if it hadn't been for the drama of this.

"I," he started, "I want a response out of Her Majesty herself. Well? Your answer?"

In these next few moments, I knew my world was going to change, for bad or for good, I couldn't tell, but I knew something was going to happen when Zelda gave an answer.

"No. I will NOT marry you! I hardly know you, and on Christmas you chased my best friend around the castle ready to kill him! No! I will _never_ marry you." Zel stormed out of the castle and into the night, leaving me ready to tear into someone.

I sheathed my sword and ran after Zelda.

She wasn't that hard to find. She was sitting in the royal garden, sniffling and crying, whimpering and moaning, and just all together being horribly, sadly pathetic.

"Zel..." I tentatively crooned. "Are you alright?"

She turned around and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were more a grey than a bright purple anymore.

"Oh, Zelda, I'm so sorry!" I rushed over to her and smothered her in my hug.

She hugged me back like I was the last thing she had to hold onto. "You-you won't leave m-me, will you?"

I was horrified by the brokenness in her voice. "Of course not. I'd never leave you!" I pulled out the 'friends' part of the heart. "We're best friends, remember? We stick together no matter what."

"Thanks."

"Yeah." I felt I needed to do something drastic, so somehow this slipped out, "You're really beautiful, Zel. And amazing, and sexy, and hot, and pretty, and sweet, and kind, and smart, and the perfect friend, and–" I cut myself off, partially because I realized what I was saying, and partially because Zellie's face was turning the color of a tomato.

She resorted to sniffles. "You don't have to say those things just to make me feel good."

"I didn't say it just to make you feel good, though. I did it because it's true." I muttered.

"Oh, um.. Thanks. You're pretty cool too. You kill baddies, and you comfort me, and you're really kind and forgiving."

I was upset she didn't call me handsome, or sexy, but I was pleased she said what she said. "Zee, you don't seem to realize something. When I call you gorgeous, amazing, beautiful, I really mean it. A lot. When have you ever heard me call someone anything remotely close to what I've called you today and yesterday?"

She looked at the ground and furrowed her brows. "Never, but-"

"Exactly," I continued. "Zel, I'm hopelessly, utterly smitten with you, and I can't do anything about it... Let's take a walk."

I stood up and offered my hand to her. She took it respectfully, and I kept my hand locked in hers.

The clock tower rang 5 minutes to.

"Link, I haven't been fair to you. All you are is kind to me, and I'm rude back to you. Like yesterday, when you were sleeping, I exploded at you, and you hadn't done anything! I'm always snapping at you, and it's not right. I'm sorry!" Zee apologized.

I smiled at her words. "You don't need to say sorry! I see the constant stress on you face, Zel! I know that you're under a lot of pressure right now, and it's not easy. It's alright." As I spoke softly, I turned towards her and pressed my forehead against hers gently.

Zelda seemed a bit surprised at my actions, but she didn't do anything to stop them.

I glanced at the clock and nuzzled Zellie's nose. "Happy New Year's, Zel," I whispered huskily.

"Thanks."

The clock tower rang at midnight.

Before I knew what I was doing I was crashing my lips into her's, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. At first it was desperate, as I was sure it was to end quickly, but then it turned hungry and passionate, with lots of tongue involved.

In between two kisses, Zelda breathed, "Happy birthday, Hero."

It had started snowing, and as I opened my eye to look at Zel, I realized how much she really was the most exquisite being from sea to shining sea. The snow caught on her thick lashes, her hair tickled her shoulder blades, her feet tip-toed to reach my head. And oh, the feeling of her hands burrowed in my long-since un-bindered hair... It was _incredible._

I don't know how long we were like this, my hands on her back, her's on my head. It could've been weeks, days, hours, seconds, minutes, years; I just didn't know. It was heaven and complete bliss, though. All of my worries melted away, no matter how corny it seemed. We stood there, not moving, and all of those words afraid to be said seemed to have been said without any verbal language at all. It was an eternity before we discontinued. It was on the verge of something very inappropriate for a non-married couple to be doing, and we both new that we couldn't do that.

Zelda looked up breathlessly. "That was..."

"Extraordinary." I finished.

I moved behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "I hope you realize what this means." I whispered.

"You could inform me."

"Well," I stated, "since you seemed to be so enthusiastic about doing the tongue tango with me, I suppose that means I'm courting you. That is, if you accept."

Zelda looked guiltily at me. "I-I can't."

My eyes widened. "Why not?"

"I'm getting married to Johnathan in about three months if I can't find a suitor that my father approves." She blurted. "Because that's when I become queen and I at least need to have a fiancee."

I came up with a genius idea. "Maybe if you court me, and your father sees how happy you are, he'll let me marry you! Yeah, I like that."

"It seems a bit unorthodox."

"Zel," I moaned, "you have to stop using words I don't understand!"

She rolled her eyes. "It seems a bit unnatural! There."

I really wanted this opportunity. "Is it allowed?"

"There's nothing against it, but there's nothing saying it's acceptable."

"Well then, make a rule saying you can!" I sort-of demanded.

"If I can. I'll ask my father."

There was a pregnant pause in between us.

Zelda looked me straight in the eyes. "I lied to you. When we exchanged complements, I couldn't suck up any bravery to say it, but now I will. You're... you're sexy. You're perfect. You're the one that someday, somehow, just maybe, I'd like to marry. Not even necessarily out of love. You'd be a great king."

I scratched the back of my neck, embarrassed. "Goddesses, Zel. You make me feel so awkward. But I have something to tell you too. I had a dream last night. It was about you and me. You were married to me, and I was apparently gone on some trip. You referred to me as 'your Link' and loved me insanely. We had two children, Evangeline and Jakob, and we both loved them to pieces. You went down to castle town to welcome me home, and it was the most... most amazing love I'd ever seen."

She started laughing. "You're, you're kidding, right?"

She noticed I was serious. "You're not joking. I can't imagine how that would have happened, gosh, um, well that's some news for me!"

"Yeah. You should go in, your lips are turning blue." I shook my cloaked off and draped it on Zel's shoulders gently.

"What about you?"

I shrugged and smirked deviously. "I have negotiations with your father."

* * *

**(About twenty minutes later.)**

King Harkinian was rather skeptical about my idea. "And why should this concern you?" He asked, a hint of cold, hard authority in his voice.

I knew this was going to be awful. "Uh, you see, your daughter's a really great person, and I have strong feelings for her. As in, 'more than friends' feelings. And it might have slipped out that she has to marry the slimy bast- the most bothersome Prince Johnathan, and as you can probably tell, I don't like him. At all. We sorta kissed tonight, and the feelings are mutual. Zel's amazing. She's intelligent, she's got an attitude, she's polite sometimes, she's kind-spirited, she's beautiful, she's got mad magic skillz with a 'z', she can catch someone's attention with even the smallest amount of language or none at all," I sighed. "She's... she's _perfect, _King Harkinian. That's what she is, and even though I more than certainly don't deserve her, can I at least have a chance?"

I knew I was coming to him very late at night, and my chances were very low, but I needed to try.

King Harkinian's eyes lit up in a merry fire, and he smirked kindly. "We'll see. Keep an eye on the daily announcements."

My mouth was dry. I choked out, "Thanks," and hurried off.

* * *

_The third had been to save a life... Although just maybe, the fourth had been out of love..._

* * *

**A/N- Thanks to my reviewers and followers, any favoriters as well! Please leave a review, constructive criticism is much appreciated. Thanks, and to 'Guest'- I hope this is good enough for you! Don't worry, you'll get the confession you want! :)**


	7. Romantic Seriousness

**A/N- Here's seven! I hope you enjoy! A part of it inspired by the hippogryph scene in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Maybe a bit cliched this chapter, but as long as it's good, that's all that matters! :)**

* * *

_"Someone still loves you..."_

_-Radio Gaga, Queen_

**Link's POV, January 12th**

I was severely worried. King Harkinian hadn't put any notice up or made any public announcement that there was a change of the rules. I hadn't seen Zelda for five days, and I was concerned about her. To make matters worse, Johnathan hadn't gone, he'd only hid in the shadows for a few days. My birthday went and passed unnoticed, besides a good kiss from Zel. My morning was not off to a great start, either. I hit my head on my headboard, I burnt my breakfast, and I happened to have an awful crick in my upper left back. A blaring siren sounded throughout town, throughout everywhere, and I dashed to my balcony in a blue robe and soft brown hose.

"His Majesty, King Harkinian, has requested a gathering in Hyrule Castle's courtyard at strictly 11:00 o'clock A.M. this morning. Be there, or don't come. Thank you."

My morning just got a whole lot better. I forgot about my head, my back, and even my burnt bacon, and quickly dressed in my traditional heroes' garb with a creme cloak and took the steps downstairs two at a time.

I made it there with two minutes to spare, so I situated myself in the best position possible.

A royal fanfare blared, everyone seemed to come out from hiding, and King Harkinian strolled out, a mischievous glint in his old eyes.

"My friends," he spoke. "We are gathered here today because a valiant young man made a very skeptical request to me. But it did grow on me, and I trust him. Here's the new law: anyone the princess may choose to court she can. If she wants to, she can. Now, I'm sure you'll all be searching for her, but she is subject to bed rest due to recent stress in her life. Thank you, and may your days ever be great."

My heart was in my throat. Zelda? Bed rest? Me, her, courting each other?! It was all too surreal.

I needed to do something, anything.

I ran to the stables and grabbed Epona. I whispered in jer ear. "Guess what girl? Link's gonna have himself a princess!"

She neighed as if she understood.

Epona galloped through the sullen Hyrule fields with a grace unmatched by anything else, besides Zelda.

I lifted my hands off the reigns, and I shouted at the top of my lungs, _"Freedom!"_ I whooped and hollered, feeling nothing but an untamed joy that I had a feeling maybe would never be replicated.

I slowed Epona down as we got close to Hyrule Castle Town. Nobody needed to know I was a bit... insane right now.

I put away my horse, and at the right time, too. Someone came running in.

"Sir Link! The princess is making a public announcement! Come quickly!"

I patted Epona's side firmly and said, "Good girl," before leaving exuberantly.

"My people," she was saying. "Some of you may have heard that anyone who would like to could court me now. I ask of you to think about this, however. Would I accept a request from someone I hardly even knew? I really do love you all, but please take that into account. I want to wish Link a late happy birthday wherever you are, I'm sorry I got sick." She was wishing me a happy birthday in front of everyone? "I seem to be recovered, though, so perhaps we'll have to catch up later. Finally, I want to say this, since my father's not here. He's not doing the best in his health condition, and I'm going to need each and every one of you to help him keep his spirits up because I can't become queen until I have a fiancee, and my father is a great person, so he can't pass away. At least, not yet. Thanks." She finished, every person's eyes on her. Silence could be heard all across Hyrule.

This was my time, I knew. I started shouldering people aside, making my way to where Zelda was exiting off her stage. "Wait!" I shouted. "Wait." My hat had fallen off, but I didn't care. I ran on the stage, and slid over to Zel on my knees, clasping my hands as I went. "We're something special; you _have_ to know that." I was addressing her, not the crowd, and I became oblivious to them. "Will you please give me a chance? The Hero of Twilight, Link Greene, he wants to court you, but he needs your permission. Please?" I cajoled breathlessly.

She surveyed me. "Stand up, Link."

I stood up.

She addressed the crowd. "I have a peculiar sense of deja vu, don't you all?"

She turned back to a now-standing me. "That's better!" She said fondly. "Now I can do this and look like less of a fool." She promptly gave me the best kiss of my life –so far.

I felt there would be a lot more kissing in my future than I first anticipated.

It took my breath away. I was amazed. I pulled back and looked her in the eyes. I was dizzy.

"You really mean it, don't you?"

"Yeah," she chuckled. "Yeah, I do."

I finally took in the people cheering for us, the people yelling our names. They wanted this. They didn't want the princess for themselves: they wanted the princess to be for me.

I faced the Hyruleans, grinning like an idiot, and all I could do was stand there.

"Well," Zelda smiled. "That was that. Let's try this again, this time with no sexy distractions. Thanks for coming out here to listen to me blather on about things you all probably already thought! Good day to you all!"

I grabbed Zelda's hand and ran towards the castle, hoping to punish her for being so bad and calling me sexy in front of everyone.

* * *

We ended up in a broom closet.

"You bad, bad girl. Now I'll have to scold you for being a naughty, naughty princess and calling me sexy in front of everyone. Not just anyone can get away with that."

I didn't waste time.

I trapped Zel on a wall, my hands on the stone next to her head, hers knotted in my hair again. I kissed her ardently, knowing if I dared to go any farther, she's stop me, and it would ruin the mood.

I allowed Zel entrance to my mouth, and she gladly accepted.

I hard a canine growl erupt from the back of my throat.

Zellie's eyes shot open in astonishment.

"Sorry..." Another kiss. "That was me."

The door opened suddenly and we jumped apart with about a three second delay.

Thankfully, it was only a maid, but she still stared at us, horrified.

I scratched the back of my neck, embarrassed.

Zel's face was a _flattering_ shade of pink, and she was trying to hide herself behind me.

"Uhh.." I began. "Hey? How's it going?"

**(A few minutes later.)**

I ran out of the closet, Zel nowhere to be found, and was being chased by this women who had to right to! I was screaming like a girl, and all she had was a feather duster.

It seemed like everyone found out about the Link demise.

I ran and ran and ran.

She wouldn't let me go.

"I told you I was sorry!" I screeched.

Zelda stormed out from some hiding spot and rolled her eyes. "This is getting a bit out of hand, don't you think?" She stuck out her hand and successfully created a forcefield in between the psycho lady and me.

"Thanks, Zellie, I owe you one."

"_Mmmmhmmm_..." She pronounced. "You're coming with me."

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. "It that a good thing?"

She turned around, her hair swishing everywhere, a devious glint in her beautiful eyes. "It is what you make of it. But remember, you broke the rules. Never kiss me unless I say so, right? Maybe the princess isn't the only one to receive the consequences for her actions."

I made up my mind again. "Nope. Not good."

"Just wait and see, alright?"

"But what if I don't want to," I complained.

Apparently, two could play at that game. She moved her hand and sparks shot out of it. "Then you don't have any choice."

I imagined myself being burned to a crisp. "Surprises are good. Link likes surprises."

"That's what I thought."

Zelda's rooms where capacious, but not overly large. She rounded on me.

She reached up and slapped me.

I had both of my hands cupped over my left cheek in a millisecond, yelping, "Goddesses, Zel!" At the top of my lungs.

The tingling sensation that first came over my face for just a bit turned to a screeching burn, and I doubled over.

"I told you what my rule was."

I looked up at her. "Since we're courting, can I kiss you whenever I want?"

She pretended to stroke a beard on her face. "I suppose."

I smiled. "It's so hard to hate you. Although, if you really wanted, I could grow a beard. Y'know, because you seem to have a fascination with them."

She gawked. "You'd do that for me?"

I sheepishly nodded. "I'd do almost anything for you."

"I like you the way you are. Bed-headed and mine."

I found myself scratching the back of my head again. "When you put it that way, this seems so real."

"I know."

I looked at her adoringly. "Zel, you make me feel so weak! It's not fair!"

"I hoped you'd say something like that," a new voice stated.

King Harkinian himself walked in on us. He chuckled. "Don't think I haven't heard about your little escape to the closet, either."

I felt a fiery heat find its way to the tips of my ears and the cheeks on my face.

"Zelda," he addressed his daughter. "I feel that it is all to soon that I'll be saying goodbye to you for real. I need to know that if I leave the country in your hands, you'll do your best to rule, you'll find a suitable husband, and have many children." King Harkinian turned to me. "That's where you come in. I take it you won't be leaving Zelda anytime soon?"

I shook my head, stunned.

"I'm nearly sure you'll ask her to marry you in good time, am I correct?"

My mouth was suddenly rather dry. "Um... I guess, if I did on my own time. Like how it's supposed to be done, and not some royal proposal."

"I need to trust you. You're a good man."

I nodded my head.

"Link, may I speak to you outside for a bit?" My king asked seriously.

I nodded once again.

He lead me outside and clapped one of his hands on my left shoulder. "I give you my blessing. You're so great for Zelda, and I can see it. I know you'll have several children, and the throne will be secured rather quickly,"

I blushed at even the thought of that.

"And you'll treat my princess correctly. She'll surely teach you how to be a proper king, and I know you'll be great. Just promise me you'll fight for her no matter what the danger is? I can't stand even thinking about my baby being hurt."

I felt a whole lot better. "I'll promise you this: I will do my very best to satisfy Zelda and any possible children, while doing my duty as king and keeping _everyone_ safe."

I saw the tears. "Thank you. I must go now, but really, I'm not upset about your little shenanigan earlier. I trust you not to do anything that my little girl doesn't want."

I wandered back into Zelda's chambers and placed myself on one of her divans.

She soon walked back into the room, previously being absent, and asked me, "Link, do you want something to eat?"

"Not really." I patted the spot next to me. "Come sit."

Zel came right over and plopped down next to me, and I could feel the tenseness in the air.

I sighed. "We'll consider things later. Right now, let me be your pillow and blanket."

She was really too sleepy to object. She cuddled right up to my body, her head on my chest, her arms around my torso. She was facing me, and I couldn't help but sneak one glance down her dress before dozing off.

* * *

I woke up to a thunderous pounding on the door.

"Princess! Just unlock the door!" Cried a voice I didn't recognize.

I new they wanted the princess, put she looked so content sleeping on the divan that I simply couldn't _not_ let her sleep.

I stretched, yawned, and ran a hand through my hair before coming to the door.

"Hello?" I asked.

The two maids standing there were absolutely shocked. They both screamed but didn't run off.

So maybe me answering the door wasn't he best of ideas...

"Why are _you_ in the _princess's_ quarters?"

I scratched my head. "Something about her wanting to cuddle with me and her falling asleep on me, then me falling asleep."

Another maid gaped at me and shouted, "You fell asleep with the princess?"

I banged my head against the doorframe rather forcefully. "Kinda. Well, maybe, but not in the way you think! We were cuddling, not even on a bed, and we fell asleep! That's all! I promise."

"He's right." Zel had crept up behind me. "And it was my decision as well, so don't give him a hard time. I'll dress myself, I'll do my own hair, and I'll find something from the icebox to eat. I'll be fine."

The maids knew that was the time to leave.

I turned to Zel, my right elbow against her door frame. "You know that there are gonna be so many bad rumors about us so quickly, right?"

"Yeah." She looked up guiltily. "I'm sorry I got you into this."

"Zelda. It's all worth it for you. Your the person who I asked to court me in front of the whole of Hyrule. It's fine. We'll be fine." I talked gently, pouring every feeling I had for Zel into my words. "Now," I swatted her butt playfully, "go get changed."

"Link!" She yelped.

I smirked and went to the portion of the castle where my rooms were so I could get ready.

* * *

**A/N- I know, kinda short, but I have several other thing I do, and plus, my sister wanted it updated! :) Please leave a review, constructive criticism is much appreciated. Thanks to all new followers and favoriters! I won't disappoint! :)**


	8. I'm Sorry Guys! :(

**Hey guys. It's Sorceress. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, this story just kinda fell apart because when I was writing it I didn't ever plan ahead or anything, so I was just writing as I went. However, this story is up for adoption. If you would like to continue this story, please PM me, letting me know you would like to. If you don't and I somehow find out you've continued my story, I'll end up reporting you. I am sorry for not being able to continue this story, but I am actually planning a story that's Zelink titled(hesitantly) ****_Dancing with Wishes_****, so if you want stick around for that. It'll be a while though because I have a play I'm performing in about three weeks and I am being forced to do other stuff with my summer vacation, such as **going outside! ***le gasp* :( I may occasionally post a one shot or something, so I won't completely vanish. **

**Once again, I'm sorry that I regrettably cannot continue this story, but if you're interested in doing it yourself **PLEASE** PM me. I can give you what details I have in my head. -****_Sorceress of the Fake_**


End file.
